monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Lamia
Lamia is a serpentine monster encountered in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest, with the upper half of a human and a lower body of a snake. Biography Lamia attacks Luka as he nears San Ilia. After taking some damage, she decides to get serious and strips off her clothes. However, she is still defeated and sealed. Monsterpedia Entry “A very famous monster with the lower body of a snake; within Lamias, there can be a very wide disparity in power. Older Lamias are assumed to have extremely powerful magic, however. This particular Lamia has average power, but is extremely cruel. She enjoys coiling around her catch and hurting them. After weakening a man enough she enjoys swallowing them whole. If she finds a high-quality male, it’s possible that she will mate with them before eating. Like other Lamias, she has complete control over the muscles inside her vagina, allowing her to adjust the tightness to force men to ejaculate when she chooses. This is a very dangerous monster to run into as a man. There have been instances of Lamias falling in love with men. Once they fall in love, they are extremely relentless in making the man hers. It’s said that they get so jealous that they will stay coiled around the man for the rest of his life, never allowing him to escape from her love.” Attacks Tail Massage: Normal attack. Will trigger tail bukkake on loss. *Lamia Roll: Triggers bind status. Constrict: Binded attack. Coiled Handjob: Binded attack. Will trigger hand bukkake on loss. Coiled Fellatio: Binded attack. Will trigger facial bukkake on loss. Coiled Tit Fuck: Binded attack. Will trigger chest bukkake on loss. Swallow Whole: Triggers Surrender. *Tighten: Binded attack used in the second round of the battle. If this attack is used three times in a row, the fourth time it will lead to a defeat. She’ll let Luka pick how his loss will. ‘Gradually’ leads to Lamia Vagina and ‘Instant’ leads to Sure-Death Tightening. Lamia Vagina: Binded attack which leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Sure-Death Tightening: Binded attack which leads to a one-hit KO via instant HP loss. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Lamia is not too difficult, her only gimmick being her bind, which requires Struggling. Her restraint ability is rather unique, allowing her to attack twice. However, if she uses Constrict four times, Luka will be trapped and will have no choice but to submit to the remainder of her Constrict attacks. Simply keep attacking while preserving SP for Demon Decapitation or Meditation. Once Luka lowers her health down all the way, a second phase of the battle begins. Both characters will heal completely, although Lamia does not have as much health as she did before. She will strip and begin to ‘fight seriously’ by putting Luka in an unbreakable bind, forcing him to Normal Attack. If he does not defeat her within four turns, he will be trapped and forced to submit to her vagina. If Luka loses, she’ll give him a blowjob and a tit-fuck simultaneously, after which, she will make him her toy. However, if he is defeated by Constrict, he will be swallowed whole. If he loses to her in the second round, she’ll pleasure him with her vagina and he becomes her mate. Evaluation “Did you become the prey of a Lamia? Mating endlessly... Are you happy at your end? There really is no point to the Lamia taking off her clothes. But she's still a troublesome enemy. If you are constricted four times, you will lose. Struggling is useless, so you must go all out in your attack! Now go, oh brave Luka. Bring your justice to that hideous snake.” Trivia *Lamia is one of two non-main character monsters who have three different rape scenes, the other being the Chimera Dryad Vore. *In ancient Greek mythology, Lamia was a beautiful queen of Libya who became a child-eating dæmon. Aristophanes claimed her name derived from the Greek word for esophagus (laimos). In some tellings, she was serpentine from the waist down. Category:Lamias Category:Artist: frfr Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Natalia Category:Voracious Monsters